1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for managing user devices and contents, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing user devices and contents by using quick response (QR) codes.
2. Related Art
Related art systems for managing user devices individually perform domain registration process on individual devices.
In this case, a user may manually perform predetermined domain registration on each of individual devices together with a domain server.
When content is shared between devices, content of other devices may be manually searched to use the contents of the other devices.